Lightning Trickster: Lightning Thief
by substitutingrealitywithmyown
Summary: Part 1 of my Naruto/PJO crossover. Naruto is about to be executed by the village, but he is saved by his 'grandfather'. Taken to our world, Naruto is thrust into a world of gods, goddesses and monsters unlike he had ever known. Join Naruto as he struggles to make sense of this new world along with Percy, Annabeth and Grover.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: The worlds of _Naruto_ and _Percy Jackson_ are NOT mine. Just having some fun with them.**

"The time has come to permanently rid our village of this demon filth," a cruel, cold voice echoed around the town's square. "We, the Council of Konohagakure no Sato, sentence Uzumaki Naruto to death by execution for committing treason against our village in dealing with the unprovoked attack on Uchiha Sasuke." Wild cheers filled the square as a blonde-haired boy was thrown to the floor of a wooden stage that had been erected in the middle of the village square. Not one tear was being shed for the blonde boy, as each face was filled with vicious pleasure at the sight of the one they called Uzumaki Naruto being dragged to his death.

"Any last words _Demon_?" Mikokado Homura sneered.

"Fuck you," Naruto spat. "You do realize that if you kill me, the Kyubi will be released! And who then will sacrifice themselves to save you, the Fourth Hokage isn't here anymore. Though why he sacrificed his life for such a pathetic pile of shit."

"He lies!" a voice cried out. "The demon is trying to confuse us, don't listen to it!"

"So be it," Utatane Koharu snapped. She raised a hand, a masked man with silver hair stepped forward, his hand glowing and crackling with electricity.

"So they dragged you into this duty, eh Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked.

"Dragged?" Hatake Kakashi laughed. "I volunteered for this. You killed my sensei, the man I looked up to as a father, you caused so much destruction and devastation for this village. Don't you dare call me _sensei_, I never considered you my student!"

"Of course not, why should I have called you that?" Naruto spat. "To be a sensei, you have to teach me something. The only thing you 'taught' me was tree walking and that was only because the banshee bitch and teme were there. My father would be ashamed of you Kakashi, you who preaches teamwork yet who turned his back on those very principles." He turned to the Council members opposite Kakashi. "If you're going to have me killed for no reason other than your hate and fear, at least use my full name. Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto."

"WHAT!" the Council members roared.

"How dare you desecrate the name of our greatest Hokage? You go to far!" Homura shouted. "Kakashi do it!"

"Goodbye _demon_," Kakashi sneered. He raised a lighting-covered hand, ready to drop and cut through Naruto's neck. Just as he was about to drop his hand, a massive thunderclap boomed overhead followed immediately by a flash of lighting that impacted the stage next to Naruto. A figure appeared, glowing with power and rage. The man had curly black hair, a twisted staff in his hands and glowing blue eyes, which seemed to be emitting lighting bolts.

"What is going on?" the man roared, Kakashi and the Council fell back from the power and rage flowing from the man. "Why are you about to murder my grandson?" A gasp cut through the crowd.

"Grandson!" Kakashi and the Council exclaimed.

"The Demon doesn't have any family!" Haruno Sakura screeched. "He's an orphan!"

"That doesn't mean he doesn't have a family, you banshee child!" the man roared. "Naruto is my grandson through his mother, Uzumaki Kushina, the former daimyo of Uzushiogakure no Sato! He speaks the truth of his father, the man you all praise and hail, Namikaze Minato, the Yondaime Hokage is Naruto's father!"

"Lies! Minato-sensei never had a child, let alone this demon claiming to be his," Kakashi roared.

"Silence Hatake Kakashi!" the black-haired man roared. "You have shamed your ancestors with your actions this day, you all have shamed your ancestors this day for condemning a child who had committed no sins other than not taking his well-deserved revenge against this village. Well, I have news for you, this stops today." The man knelt down next to Naruto. "Naruto, magomusko, I'm so sorry for what you've had to deal with in this pitiful excuse for human settlement. I can take you away from this place, where you can start over, would you like that?" he asked.

"Gaisofu," Naruto said. "You don't know how long I've wanted to get out of this shithole of a village, please get me out of here."

"Call me Hermes," the man now known as Hermes said with a fox-like grin that seemed very familiar to Naruto. He slammed his staff down on the stage and the pair of them vanished in a flash of lighting. The villagers began screaming, as the 'demon' was gone!

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Where are we Hermes-jiji?" Naruto asked.

"Just Hermes Naruto," Hermes said. "And to answer your question, we are currently in the void between worlds."

"WHAT?" Naruto cried.

"Calm down!" Hermes shouted. "I am taking you from your world to a world where people never gained the ability to use chakra, instead they turned to technology in order to survive. You will still be 13 in this new world and have your ninja abilities but make sure they are kept secret. I'm slightly breaking a rule here by telling you this but in this world, there is a set of gods called the Olympians, and they watch over this world. I'll leave you a book on Greek Mythology which should help you understand, read it."

Naruto groaned at the thought of homework but agreed. "Hermes, you said that you were my kaa-san's tou-san? What was she like and did you know my tou-san?" he asked.

"I do but our time grows short, I will leave you both Kushina and Minato's journals which they wrote during Kushina's pregnancy," Hermes said. "There will be a chance that you will be different then those around you because of who you are, who your grandparents are. Keep on your guard and keep practicing the skills that you've hidden from the world. You will find friends; true friends learn to trust them. I'm sorry Naruto but I must leave you here, when you wake up you will be in New York City, in the country of the United States. This will be the last time we see each other for a while Naruto."

Naruto's eyes filled with tears. "But I just found my family, and you have to leave so soon?" he asked.

"Arigato Naruto but there is a rule among my family that our children or descendents must grow up without our interference. They must learn to live and fend for themselves. You know this better than most due to what happened in the village but I promise, I will send you friends soon. Goodbye Naruto."

"Goodbye jiji," Naruto sniffled as a white light enveloped him.

"Grow well my son, I know that will play an important role in the coming struggle," Hermes said. "We will need your strength and brightness to combat the coming darkness. Kushina, I'm so sorry that your son suffered so. But he will find happiness in this world…I hope." Hermes vanished a bright flash of light leaving the void between worlds dark once more.

**A/N: Well, I recently got into a Naruto/Percy Jackson crossover kick, so here's mine. I know this is much shorter than my usual chapters but this was just to set the scene. Will follow the PJO books pretty closely but there will be some changes, though since I haven't really mapped out much of this story I can't say for sure when they will come. Also, give me some ideas on who Naruto should be paired up with, Percy and Annabeth will stay the same. Also, Naruto in this won't really be a 'true' demi-god, as he won't have a godly parent, though there will be a surprise that will be reveled later.**

**Enjoy,**

**S.R.W.M.O**


	2. Maybe Tsuande isn't that old

**Disclaimer: _Naruto_ and _Percy Jackson_ are NOT mine, just having some fun in their universes. **

**A/N: Bold text is from _Percy Jackson and the Lighting Thief_, some chapters will have text taken from the books but not a whole lot, I hope.**

It had been six months since Naruto had appeared in this new world, and the semester was winding down at Yancy Academy. As his grandfather Hermes said, Naruto had made several friends, Percy Jackson and Grover Underwood. Percy was a kindred spirit, someone who Naruto saw as a person getting a bad rap for something that was outside his control. Both boys had ADHD and dyslexia, and like Naruto was blamed for anything and everything back in Konoha, Percy was blamed for anything that went wrong at school even if it was clearly not his fault.

Grover was a strange boy; he had this physical disability that precluded him from walking without crutches but if you saw him on enchilada day, you would swear you saw an Olympic sprinter. He had thick curly brown hair, quite a bit of ache and the wisps of a beard.

Naruto had grown during his time at Yancy; he was now nearly fourteen years old and stood a respectable 5'6" and thanks to his continuing training, had a body that most of the girls drooled over, though Naruto didn't notice this, as he was quite dense when it came to women.

"I hate her," Percy growled as another piece of peanut-butter sandwich landed in Grover's hair. Naruto nodded knowing whom Percy was talking about. Nancy Bobofit.

"Don't worry Percy, I'll take care of it," Naruto promised as he looked back at Nancy with a feral grin, a grin that sent shivers down anyone's back. It was one with the promise of pain and embarrassment.

"No Naruto, Percy, don't," Grover said. "You are both already in trouble with the Headmaster, and besides it's only peanut-butter, I like peanut-butter."

"That's not the point Grover," Naruto said sternly. "She needs to learn that I won't stand for anyone bullying my friends. And besides, since when have I ever gotten caught doing something."

"But they'll know it was you Naruto," Grover pleaded.

"They might but they can't prove it," Naruto chuckled. Percy could see the gears turning his friend's head and had to stifle a chuckle of his own. He knew, along with the rest of the school, that Naruto was behind a majority of the pranks that had plagued the school since Naruto arrived. But nothing could be pinned back to Naruto as he always had an iron tight alibi almost as if he was in two places at once. One time all of the teachers' undergarments had been sent up the flagpoles around campus, another all the classroom doors had been 'mysterious' locked and no one could get in, even with the master key. Percy chuckled when he recalled the time that Nancy Bobofit and her friends had suffered from a series of pranks including one in which someone somehow had put itching powder in their sheets.

Mr. Brunner was leading the museum tour.

**He rode up front in his wheelchair, guiding the class through the big echoey galleries, past marbles statues and glass cases full of really old black-and-orange pottery.**

Naruto grinned at the color choices of the pottery. Even here in this world, he hadn't lost his love for orange.

**Mr. Brunner gathered the class around a thirteen-foot-tall stone column with a big sphinx on the top, and started telling the class how it was a grave marker, a **_**stele**_**, for a girl their own age. He told us about the carvings on the sides.** Naruto noticed that Percy seemed to be drifting in and out of focus though most of the class around them was talking, even though Mr. Brunner just plowed onward. '_Man, he could give Iruka-sensei a run for his money,_' Naruto thought.

Out of the corner of his eye, Naruto spotted their other chaperone, Mrs. Dodds. **Mrs. Dodds was this little math teacher from Georgia who always wore a black leather jacket, even though she was fifty years old. She looked mean enough to ride a Harley right through your house. She had come to Yancy halfway through the year, when their last math teacher had a nervous breakdown**, courtesy of Naruto (though no one knew that).

**From her first day, Mrs. Dodds loved Nancy Bobofit**, which immediately put her on Naruto's watch-list. She also seemed to hate Percy for some reason. **She would point her crooked finger at him and say, "Now honey," real sweet.** **One time, after she'd made Percy erase answers out of old math workbooks until midnight, Percy told Grover that he didn't think Mrs. Dodds was human. Grover just looked at Percy with a straight face and said, "You're absolutely right."**

**"Will you **_**shut**_** up?" Percy snapped.** Obviously he meant to only whisper it, though everyone could hear it and the group fell silent.

**"Mr. Jackson," he said "did you have a comment?"**

Percy blushed heavily as he muttered, "No, sir."

**Mr. Brunner pointed to one of the pictures on the stele. "Perhaps you'll tell us what this picture represents?"**

Percy looked at the drawing and breathed a sigh of relief telling Naruto that his friend recognized it.

"That's Kronos eating his kids, right?" Percy said, though it came out as a question. Naruto groaned.

"Correct, and he did this because…" Mr. Brunner pressed.

"Well, Kronos was the King god, and—" Mr. Brunner cut him off.

"God?"

"Titan," Percy said. "And he ate his kids, who were the gods? Because he feared that they would one day rise up and overthrow him. But his wife tricked him, and hid Zeus away. Years later when Zeus had grown up, he freed his siblings and they overthrew him and the other Titans."

"It's the duty of the younger generation to grow strong enough to take over for the older generation," Naruto commented. "It's the circle of life," he added to several sniggers.

"I see," Mr. Brunner said, stroking his chin. "That's quite an interesting point of view there Mr. Uzumaki. Well, I think that it's time for lunch. Mrs. Dodds would you mind leading us back outside."

Naruto, Percy and Grover found a spot next to the fountain and settled down for lunch. If there was one thing that Naruto missed about Konoha was ramen, even though there were dozens of different places to eat in New York City, none had the same appeal to the former ninja that Ichirakus' did. A rumble of thunder echoed down between the buildings lining the museum. Naruto looked up and saw that heavy storm clouds had swooped in. Ever since winter holidays, the weather of New York had been out of control; heavy snowstorms, flooding, wildfires caused by lighting strikes. Naruto felt as if something was growing closer and tightening its grip around him and the city.

**"Oops."** The nasally voice of Nancy Bobofit brought Naruto from his musing. He saw that she had dropped the remainder of her lunch into Grover's lap. Naruto growled and leapt to his feet but before he could do anything, the fountain exploded and a wave surged from the fountain and drenched Nancy and her ilk.

**"Percy pushed me!"** she wailed. In a flash, Mrs. Dodds was at her side, helping her up and promising to buy her a new shirt. She then turned to Percy, and Naruto could see a triumphant fire in her eyes, much like he had seen in the Council members' eyes when they tried to kill him. '_Something was wrong here,_' Naruto thought.

Grover leapt to his 'feet' and shouted, "No Mrs. Dodds, I did it."

"Sit down Mr. Underwood," Mrs. Dodds snapped. "Mr. Jackson, follow me."

"It's fine," Percy said. As he followed Mrs. Dodds, Naruto could see that Grover was on the verge of a nervous breakdown.

"Don't worry, I'll check it out," Naruto reassured his friend. Before Grover could say anything, Naruto raced up the stairs back to the museum. Naruto looked around her Percy and Mrs. Dodds but didn't see them; then he heard raised voices coming from the exhibit that they had just toured.

"Where is it?" an inhumane screech echoed down the hallway. It sounded a bit like Sakura when she would get all angry with him back in Konoha.

"Where is what?" Naruto heard Percy shout. A tingling in the back of Naruto's neck propelled Naruto faster down the hallway. As he turned around the corner, Naruto came upon a sight that would have chilled his blood if he hadn't been a ninja. Percy was stumbling backward from a creature that seemed to have sprung from a person's nightmare. Its eyes were glowing like barbeque coals, fingers were stretched and clawed in wicked looking talons that seemed as sharp as a kunai. Two bat wings had sprouted from its back much like Sasuke when he used Orochimaru's curse seal.

"Percy!" Naruto shouted as he shot forward, drawing two three-pronged kunai from his pouch that had popped into existence (gotta love seals). Naruto caught the creature's clawed strikes with his blades, though was forced back by the force. "What the hell is that?"

"Its Mrs. Dodds, or at least it was," Percy shouted as he scrambled to his feet. Just then things got even strangers as Mr. Brunner came flying around the corner in his wheelchair.

"What…ho…Percy," he trailed off, seeing Naruto still blocking the creature's claws from tearing the two boys to ribbons. Blinking, he tossed a pen into the air, "Percy, catch!"

"I smell godly blood in you yet you are not a demi-god that I know of," the creature known as Mrs. Dodds hissed, her yellow eyes glowing.

"I have no idea what you're talking about but like hell I'm going to let you hurt my friend," Naruto shouted as he channeled chakra into the kunai. The kunai glowed blue. Mrs. Dodds hissed as she leapt backward as Percy swiped at her with a glowing bronze sword.

"Dude, where the hell did you get that?" Naruto asked.

"Brunner gave it to me, that pen just changed into it when I took off the cap," Percy exclaimed.

"All right, we'll figure that out later," Naruto said. "Right now, we've got to get rid of this old hag."

"Die half-blood scum!" Mrs. Dodds screamed as she dove at the pair. Naruto flung one of the kunai, but Mrs. Dodds easily dodged it.

"Now Percy!" Naruto cried. Mrs. Dodds had dodged just low enough for Percy to separate her head from her body. Time froze for a second then Mrs. Dodds' body exploded into yellow dust with a piercing screech. Drained, Naruto turned to Percy and saw that his friend was starring at the clump of yellow dust that used to be their math teacher.

"What just happened Naruto?" Percy asked.

"I'm not sure but first things first is you need to get rid of that sword before someone comes and things really get bad," Naruto said.

"We just decapitated our math teacher and you're worried about the sword," Percy exclaimed.

"Well, since you chopped off her head with that sword, I would think it might be a good idea to get rid of the 'murder' weapon," Naruto said, stowing his kunai back in his pouch, which vanished.

"How did you do that?" Percy asked.

"I'll tell you later."

Suddenly Percy's sword shrunk rapidly and turned back into a regular ballpoint pen. The two boys looked at the pen for a second then at each other, as if confirming that this was real.

"Maybe we should get back to the group," Percy suggested. Naruto nodded, as that tingling along the back of his neck grew stronger. '_Something is about to happen, what's a demi-god and what the hell was that with Mr. Brunner,_' Naruto thought.

The duo made their way back to the class where they found out that no one remembered Mrs. Dodds at all. No one, not even Mr. Brunner had any idea who a Mrs. Dodds was, though Mr. Brunner did take back his pen/sword thing. When Naruto and Percy talked with Grover about Mrs. Dodds, Naruto caught Grover panicking slightly even though he claimed that he had never heard of her; hiding and reading emotions was essential for Naruto while growing up in Konoha. Even when they got back to Yancy, no one had heard of Mrs. Dodds. Naruto noticed that Percy seemed to be growing antsy and more aggravated as the semester wound down. His grades were dropping from Ds to Fs and after a heated conversation with their English teacher in which Percy called the man an 'old sod', Percy was told that he wouldn't be coming back to Yancy this next fall.

Now Naruto couldn't stand for his best friend being singled out for something that wasn't in his control. And he let the faculty and student body know this by unleashing an seemingly unending barrage of pranks, ranging from harmless switching of bathroom signs to painting the teachers' cars pink or even locking the headmaster in the girls' locker room in-between class periods. As before, everyone knew that Naruto was behind the pranks and yet they couldn't prove it. However, they did tell him that he wouldn't be back at Yancy in the fall.

Two nights before they were all set to return home, Naruto and Percy were in their dorm room studying for Mr. Brunner's Latin exam the following day. Both boys were having trouble with it, though Percy more than Naruto.

"I can't stand this," Percy growled.

"Dyslexia kicking in?" Naruto commented. Percy nodded.

"I just can't help it, all these names and letters keep getting mixed up."

"Why don't we just go talk with Brunner about it," Naruto suggested. "He likes you and wants to help."

"I guess it can't hurt," Percy said. "You're coming too?"

"Why not? Could use the help."

The pair left their dorm and headed down to Mr. Brunner's office. The dark hallways reminded Naruto of the times he descended into his mindscape to converse with the Kyubi. As they approached the office, Naruto could just make out several voices coming from inside it. It was Grover and Mr. Brunner. As they got close enough, Naruto was sure that Percy heard the voices as well; they weren't doing a very good job at being quiet.

**"…worried about Percy sir?" Grover's voice echoed down the hallway.** Naruto and Percy froze. **"… alone this summer," Grover said. "I mean, a Kindly One here in the school! Now that we know for sure, and **_**they**_** know too—" **

** "We would only make matters worse for them both," Mr. Brunner said. **

"Both sir?" Grover asked.

"I mean both Percy and Mr. Uzumaki," Mr. Brunner said. "Mr. Uzumaki was there with Percy at that time and successfully defended himself and Mr. Jackson until I arrived. Now while I believe that the Mist was somewhat successful in convincing Mr. Jackson, Mr. Uzumaki is a different story. He has always been adept at hiding things from people, including me."

"He doesn't smell like a half-blood like Percy though sir," Grover said. Naruto could feel Percy stiffen at the phrase 'half-blood' but continued listening. "How is that possible?"

"It's possible that Mr. Uzumaki has been given the gift of true sight, allowing him to see through the Mist, some mortals have that power. Or he might be something else entirely. Lord Hermes has been acting odd for the past months, as if he is waiting for something to come to pass." '_Mr. Brunner knows Hermes-jiji?_' Naruto thought.

"But what would that have to do with Naruto?" Grover asked.

"I have this feeling that Mr. Uzumaki might be not from here," Mr. Brunner said. "Mrs. Dodds said that she could smell godly-blood in him but I don't recognize him. You know as well as I do, there are other worlds out there in the universe, so it is possible that Naruto is from one of those other worlds."

Percy looked over at Naruto, whose face was deathly pale. His hands shaking, Naruto lost his grip on his mythology book. It fell to the floor and landed with a booming thud. The office went silent. Both Naruto and Percy scrambled back away from the office, just as a shadow passed in front of the window. It was much taller than Grover, much taller than a normal human, but the only other person in the office was Mr. Brunner, right?

Percy grabbed Naruto's arm and pulled him back down the hallway just as the door to Mr. Brunner's office opened. Percy had to stifle a cry when Mr. Brunner's head stuck out of the doorway but his head nearly brushed the ceiling when it did.

"What the hell was that?" Naruto exclaimed when the pair returned to their dorm.

"I have no idea," Percy said. "Was that really Mr. Brunner? I mean, he and Grover…" The door opened and Grover walked in causing Naruto to cut Percy off.

"Hey Grover, where were you?" he asked.

Grover froze for a spilt-second. "Oh I went for a walk, you know to clear my mind," he answered with a smile. (Naruto hid a frown, he recognized that type of smile; he had worn one for years back in Konoha.) But Naruto didn't say anything, just returned to studying.

**The next afternoon, as they were leaving the three-hour Latin exam, Mr. Brunner called Percy back inside.** Naruto stayed in the doorway waiting for him while Grover looked scared.

**"Percy," Brunner said. "Don't be discouraged about leaving Yancy. It's…it's for the best."**

Percy's face fell, as Naruto knew that Mr. Brunner was his favorite teacher and yet here he was telling Percy that didn't have what it took. Mr. Brunner seemed to notice as he stammered to make an apology. **"I mean…this isn't the right place for you. It was only a matter of time."**

"Thanks Mr. Brunner," Percy muttered before leaving the room. Naruto sighed as he stepped aside to let his friend pass then turned back to Mr. Brunner with a glare that he usually reserved for those on his shit-list.

"You know Mr. Brunner," Naruto said. "Maybe you should think before you stick those hoofs of yours into your mouth. For someone who seems so smart you really know how to make a guy feel welcome."

Naruto watched in vindictive pleasure as Mr. Brunner's face fell before following Percy and Grover.

The last day of term approached quickly as Naruto, Percy and Grover finished packing. Around them, **the other guys were joking around, talking about their vacation plans. One of them was going on a hiking trip to Switzerland. Another was cruising the Caribbean for a month. They were juvenile delinquents, like Percy and Naruto, but they were very rich juvenile delinquents.**

"Don't worry about it Percy," Naruto said clapping Percy on the shoulder. "Let the temes talk about their stuck-up, arrogant daddies. You don't need them."

Percy sighed. "I know but I would like to be able to say that I was spending time with my family," he said. "I mean my mom works all day, and don't get me started on Smelly-Gabe. I just wish that I could have known my dad."

"I feel that same way Percy," Naruto said softly. Percy winced as he remembered that Naruto had lost both his parents the day he was born. "But I've found my new family; you, Grover and that's all I need."

Percy chuckled at Naruto's exuberance. "So where are you going to stay this summer? Are you coming back here in the fall?"

"Hell no!" Naruto cried. "Why would I want to come back to this place without my best friend? And I've got an apartment in the city, my parents left me everything in trust."

**During the whole bus ride, Grover kept glancing nervously down the aisle, watching the other passengers. It occurred to Percy and Naruto that Grover always acted nervous and fidgety when they left Yancy, as if he expected something bad to happen.**

"What are you doing Grover?" Naruto asked.

"What do you mean?" Grover stammered. "I'm not doing anything."

**"Looking for Kindly Ones?"** Percy asked.

Grover froze and turned to Percy. **"Wha—what do you mean?"**

Naruto and Percy rolled their eyes. Grover truly was a terrible liar. They then confessed about eavesdropping on his and Mr. Brunner's conversation the night before the exam. Naruto didn't mention that they overheard Mr. Brunner's thoughts on Naruto though.

"So there was a Mrs. Dodds?" Naruto asked, pining Grover with a stare. The gangly pre-teen shivered.

"Yes," Grover muttered.

"Why did you lie to us?" Percy asked slightly hurt.

"It's complicated Percy," Grover said. "You weren't supposed to see her like that. Look if you need anything this summer, just give me a call." Grover pulled a business card from his jacket and gave it to Percy, he handed a second to Naruto.

"What's this?" Naruto asked, looking at the finely engraved card.

"It's my summer address," Grover said. Naruto and Percy looked at Grover as if they had never seen him before. The boy shrunk under their gazes. "It's a camp that I go to with my family every summer."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Percy asked.

"I'm not supposed to tell everyone," Grover said, though Naruto caught him sending a covert glance at him. "Only certain people are able to attend."

"Then why give one card to me? I'm nothing special," Percy muttered.

"Don't say that Percy," Grover said. "You are special…"

Suddenly** there was a huge grinding noise under their feet. Black smoke poured from the dashboard and the whole bus filled with a smell like rotten eggs. The driver cursed and limped the Greyhound over to the side of the highway. After a few minutes clanking around in the engine compartment, the driver announced that they would all have to get off.**

**The bus had stalled on a stretch of highway, the type of place that no one would notice unless you broke down there. On their side of the highway there was nothing but maple trees and litter from passing cars. Across the highway, there was an old-fashioned fruit stand. The stuff on sale looked really good: heaping boxes of bloodred cherries and apples, walnuts and apricots, jugs of cider in a claw-foot tub full of ice. There were no customers, just three old ladies sitting in rocking chairs in the shade of a maple tree, knitting the biggest pair of socks **Naruto** had ever seen.** They looked like they would fit Gamabunta.

"Would you look at the size of those socks those old hags are knitting?" Naruto said pointing across the highway. Grover and Percy looked over to very different reactions. Percy seemed amused and curious while Percy looked like someone had just walked over his grave.

"Wait, you can see them?" Grover asked in hushed tones.

"Of course, I mean how can I not," Naruto answered. "I mean they look almost as bad as Mrs. Dodds did when she turned into that flying hag thing." Grover's eyes widened comically at Naruto's statement.

"Please tell me they aren't looking at us. They are, aren't they?" he whispered.

"Yeah, so. I mean look at them, they are just some old hags with too much time on their hands," Naruto said.

**The old lady in the middle took out a huge pair of scissors—gold and silver, long-bladed, like shears.** Naruto and Percy heard Grover yelp softly.

**"We're getting on the bus," he told us. "Come on."**

"Grover, what's with you man?" Percy asked. "It was just some old ladies knitting and using some massive scissors to cut a thread." Naruto shivered as he felt a cold wave wash over him, as if he was going to be sick.

"Maybe we should follow Grover's advice," Naruto suggested. "I mean the driver has got to get the bus ready to go, right?" Just then, the engine roared to life to the cheers of the driver and passengers. Grover grabbed Naruto and Percy and pulled them back aboard the bus.

"Percy, when we get back to the city, let me walk you back home, ok?" Grover said. While he phrased it as a question, Naruto could tell that it wasn't one.

"Ok," Percy said. "But what about Naruto?"

"Don't worry about me mate, I'll be fine," Naruto said.

"No actually, Naruto you should come with us too, just to be on the safe side."

Naruto shrugged but nodded.

When the bus reached the bus terminal, Grover said he had to use the restroom and told Naruto and Percy to wait for him. Naturally they didn't. Grover was freaking them both out, his constant muttering of "Why does this always happen?" or "Why does it always have to be sixth grade?"

Naruto and Percy hailed a taxi outside the terminal and quickly headed uptown to Percy's apartment. During the ride, Percy told Naruto more about his mother. They had only discussed their home lives sparingly during their time at Yancy, mainly because Percy had Smelly-Gabe, his stepfather and Naruto didn't have a family to go home too.

Percy led Naruto into his family's small apartment. They were greeted by the sight of Gabe and his three buddies playing poker around a table with ESPN blaring in the background.

"Oh it's you," Gabe grumbled when he looked up from his cards. "So you're home."

"Where's my mom?" Percy asked.

"She's at work," Gabe said. "You got any cash?" Naruto frowned as he watched the interaction between Percy and Gabe. He knew that Gabe wasn't very pleasant but the sight and smell of him was nothing like what Percy had described. Naruto had to stop himself from retching and covering his nose when he walked in, the smell of this guy was overpowering.

"I don't have any cash," Percy grumbled but Naruto could tell that Gabe didn't believe him.

"You two took a taxi from the terminal, paid with a twenty to make it easier," Gabe said. "So you've probably got five or six bucks left. If you expect to live here, you're going to have to pull your own weight."

Naruto narrowed his eyes as Percy forked over the change from their taxi ride before storming off to his room. "You know, I'm not to bad at poker, mind if you deal me in?" Naruto asked. "I have my own money to play," he added, pulling out a wad of cash. Gabe's eyes widened with greed as he motioned to a chair. Naruto bit back a smile as he sat down.

Ten minutes later, a pretty brown-haired woman with blue eyes like the ocean walked in. This was obviously Percy's mom as Gabe barely looked up from his game when she walked in. "Percy's in his room, I'm Naruto Uzumaki, a friend of Percy's from school," Naruto introduced himself when Ms. Jackson looked at him. Ms. Jackson nodded and turned to find her son while Naruto turned back to the game.

Twenty minutes after Ms. Jackson had arrived, Naruto had nearly cleaned house against Gabe and his friends. Naruto could tell that Gabe was getting angrier and angrier with each passing hand, so Naruto was praying that Percy and his mom would return soon before he wore out his welcome. And in answer of his prayers, the door to Percy's room opened and he and Ms. Jackson walked out.

"Naruto, you want to come to Montauk with us for a few days?" Percy asked. Naruto blinked, he had never been invited to spend the weekend with anyone.

"Um sure, if that's alright with you, Ms. Jackson," Naruto said.

"Of course Naruto, I'd love the chance to meet Percy's friends," Ms. Jackson said. "And call me Sally."

"You were serious about that?" Gabe interrupted, scowling at his cards before throwing them down on the table. "And where do you think you're getting the money for this trip?"

"I can cover that," Naruto said holding up his poker winnings, and sending a covert wink at Percy, who turned aside to hide a laugh. Percy knew that Naruto was unnaturally lucky when it came to gambling; he never lost. When he asked Naruto about it, Naruto would just shrug and answer that he had the 'luck of the fox'. "Six hundred dollars should be enough, right Ms. Jackson?"

Gabe was glaring daggers at the back of Naruto's head. "Why yes Naruto, I believe that should be plenty," Ms. Jackson said. "Thank you for your generosity, and I told you to call me Sally."

"Arigato," Naruto mumbled. "But you should also thank Gabe and his pals, as it was their money that helped."

Sally nodded and smiled at her husband and his friends. "Thank you Gabe, and don't worry nothing will happen to your car," she said. "Now come along you two, we better get going before the traffic sets in."

Naruto and Percy raced out of the apartment before Gabe could explode. As soon as they were out of the apartment, they both burst out laughing.

"Naruto man, that was brilliant," Percy gasped. "Did you really win all that from those idiots?"

Naruto nodded, not trusting his voice. Ms. Jackson appeared a few minutes later, carrying a duffel bag. The trio loaded up the car and set off down the street. The car had just reached the traffic light when Naruto jumped in the back seat.

"Are you alright Naruto?" Percy asked. But Naruto just waved him off, when the Jacksons turned back to the front, Naruto allowed a feral grin to appear on his face.

Ten minutes earlier:

_"You know, you shouldn't treat a woman like that," a dark voice growled through the apartment. Gabe and his friends looked around wildly._

_ "Who's there?" Gabe cried._

_ "A friend of the Jacksons, and not one of yours," the voice snapped. "Heed my warning Gabe Ugliano, change your ways or you won't like the consequences."_

_ "What are you talking about?" Gabe shouted. "I'll treat that brat and his bitch of a mother however I want, I'm the man of this house! Now show yourself before I call the cops." Out of the shadows, Naruto appeared silently. "It's you!" Gabe roared. "What are you doing here?"_

_ "I'm here to make sure that you never bother my friend or Ms. Jackson again," Naruto said simply, coldly. The air in the apartment became heavy and cold; the men around the table could see their breath. "Unless you wish for something _unpleasant_ to happen to you, you will treat Ms. Jackson and Percy better, and don't think you'll get away with anything. I'm always around, I will know. I have eyes and ears everywhere," Naruto whispered before he sank back into the shadows._

**A/N: Well, here's chapter two of _Lighting Trickster_, hope you enjoy it. Please leave reviews on any ideas on what I can do to make the story better. I think that this crossover will be easier to write than my Naruto/HP crossover, so it should continue to get updated fairly quickly. I've got one more week of school to go, and then I can start looking for an actual job so hopefully I'll be able to update more frequently.**

**S.R.W.M.O**


	3. Really shocking wake up call

**Disclaimer: Anything from the _Naruto_ or _Percy Jackson_ universes are the property of their respective creators, no me.**

**A/N: Bold text outside of ****jutsu names are taken from the _Percy Jackson_ books._  
_**

The drive out from Manhattan to Montauk passed quickly for Naruto. Ms. Jackson, Sally as she demanded that Naruto call her, kept quizzing both Naruto and Percy about their school year, though most of the questions were directed to Naruto. The blonde kept mum on most of the questions mainly those of his parents, only answering with the bare minimum of information. Both Sally and Percy noticed that Naruto was keeping a lot of information hidden, Percy was especially curious as back at Yancy Academy, Naruto was overly talkative sometimes even bordering on the annoying. The boy would never stand still or shut up. The only subject that Naruto did talk about freely were his various pranks. Soon the Camaro was rocking with laughter as Naruto regaled the Jacksons of his mischievous nature. They reached Montauk and the cabin just before dark and the group decided on having a bonfire on the beach as it was still warm and the stormy weather that had been plaguing the region seemed to have abated at least for the moment.

"Mom, what was my dad like?" Percy asked. Naruto looked up from his smore, his mouth covered in melting marshmallow and chocolate. Sally and Percy had to stifle laughs at the blonde-haired boy.

"Percy, your father was a very complex person, much like the sea," Sally said. "You have his hair and eyes, and in the same way that yours do, his eyes would change due to his moods. When he was happy, they would sparkle blue like Naruto's, if he was angry, they would grow dark and stormy like a churning sea."

"Did I ever know him?" Percy asked.

"No," Sally sighed. "He knew that I was pregnant with you but he had to leave before you were born." Percy looked down at his rapidly melting blue marshmallow.

"I know how that feels," Naruto muttered. Sally looked up.

"What do you mean Naruto?" Sally asked.

"I didn't know my father, actually I never got to meet either of my parents," Naruto said emotionlessly. "They both were killed on the same day that I was born."

Sally could feel tears well up in her eyes. She stood up and came around the bonfire to wrap Naruto in a tight hug. Naruto stiffened at first, surprised that a woman he barely knew would hug him, then slowly as the feeling of warmth and belonging grew within him, Naruto's shoulders began wracking with sobs as tears flowed down his cheeks. Sally gently brushed Naruto's golden blonde hair, combing it with her fingers and whispering comforting words in the boy's ear. Percy watched in embarrassed horror as his best friend broke down in front of him, and what made it even more awkward was that Percy's mother was the one comforting Naruto.

"Feeling better Naruto?" Sally asked as she felt Naruto's body still.

Naruto looked up at his best friend's mother, his cheeks slightly pink, embarrassed at his emotional outburst. "Yes Ms. Jackson, thank you. Though I am sorry that I broke down like that," he said.

"That's quite all right Naruto, and I thought I told you to call me Sally," Sally chided jokingly. "I'm guessing that you haven't had the chance to grieve for your parents yet, have you?"

Naruto shook his head. "No, my parents were really important people back home and when they were killed, a lot of people blamed me, including some of their closest friends," Naruto said, remembering the looks of disgust and loathing that Kakashi, Jiraiya and Tsunade gave him just before his 'execution.'

"What!" Percy and Sally cried.

"You never told me that!" Percy exclaimed.

"Well, the subject never came up," Naruto muttered. "And I just want to leave it alone, it's in the past. I was rescued from that place by my jiji and he brought me to New York."

"What's a jiji?" Percy asked.

"It means grandfather," Sally answered. "But Naruto, I thought you lived alone?"

"I do," Naruto nodded. "It's my jiji's apartment, though he is never there since he's gone on business all the time."

"What's your grandfather's name?" Sally asked.

A lighting flash illuminated the coastline for miles, a second later a massive CRACK of thunder rent the air.

"I think it's time that we headed back," Sally said. "That storm sounded close." The two boys agreed and they, along with Sally, quickly put out the bonfire and cleaned up the area.

The storm seemed to grow stronger through the night. Naruto stayed up well into the night, listening to the thunderclaps and the waves crashing along the shore less than a football field away from the cabin. Naruto frowned as the thunderclaps became closer and he thought he could hear someone shouting out a name. '_It's just the wind,_' Naruto thought as he rolled onto his side away from the door.

BANG!

Naruto shot upright in bed, his hands flying to his thigh where his kunai pouch suddenly appeared. He saw Sally exit the master bedroom and rush toward the door. Percy grumbled from the other bedroom. Sally opened the door and Naruto and Percy were stunned to see Grover starring back at them, his eyes wild and clothes sopping wet.

**"Searching all night," Grover gasped. "What were you thinking?"**

**"Percy," Sally said, shouting to be heard over the rain. "What happened at school? What didn't you tell me?"**

Naruto looked over at Percy, who was frozen in shock, then back to Grover. '_Where are Grover's crutches and are those _goat legs?' he thought.

**"**_**O Zeu kai alloi theoi!"**_** Grover shouted. "It's right behind me! Didn't you **_**tell**_** her?"**

Percy seemed too stunned to speak so Naruto spoke up. "What in Kami's name are you talking about Grover?" he shouted. "How did you find us? What's chasing you?"

"Naruto!" Grover exclaimed as if noticing the blond for the first time. "What are you doing here?"

"Percy and his mother invited me to spend the weekend with them," Naruto explained. "Now mind telling us why you look like a drowned rat, especially with those furry pants?"

Grover looked down and then shook his head. "There's no time. We need to leave now!" he pleaded.

**"**_**Percy!**_** Tell me **_**now!**_**" Sally demanded.**

A deafening roar broke through the crashing waves and pounding roar. Grover looked over his shoulder and paled.

"Di immortales!" Grover cried. "There's no time for this, we need to leave NOW!"

"Get to the car," Sally shouted. "Percy, you will explain then!"

"Yes mom," Percy muttered. Sally and Grover led the boys through the blinding rain to the car by the road. The quartet piled into Gabe's Camaro and Sally floored it. The tires squealed and screeched and gravel spat backward as the car peeled out of the drive and onto Route 27. Inside the car, Percy calmed down enough to stammer out a question that both he and Naruto had been dying to ask.

"Grover, what's with your legs? They look like…"

"Goat, I know," Grover said impatiently. "It's a long story, for later."

"What's going on? This storm isn't too bad but why are you two so scared?" Naruto asked.

"It's not the storm I'm worried about," Sally muttered.

A lighting flash illuminated the entire night sky, as well as a massive shadow trailing behind the Camaro.

"What the hell was that?" Naruto and Percy screamed.

"Pasiphae's son," Sally said.

"Who?" Naruto asked. "I mean that thing looked like the Mino…" Naruto was cut off when Grover slapped his hand on Naruto's mouth.

"Don't say it, names have power," Grover said. "Look out!" he screamed.

Sally spun the wheel hard, throwing Naruto, Percy and Grover into the sides of the car. A massive roar filled Naruto's ears as he hung onto dear life as the car rolled over and skidded off the wet road.

"Kuso that hurt," Naruto groaned as he pushed Grover off. "What happened?"

"Percy, Grover, Naruto, are you all right?" Sally asked.

"I'm ok," Percy said.

**"Food," Grover groaned.**

**"Percy," Sally said, "we have to…"** **Her voice faltered.**

Naruto and Percy looked out the back of the car. **In a flash of lightning, through the mud-splattered rear windshield, they saw a figure lumbering toward them on the shoulder of the road. The sight of it made Naruto's skin crawl. It was a dark silhouette of a huge guy, like a football player. He seemed to be holding a blanket over his head. His top half was bulky and fuzzy. His upraised made it look like he had horns.** Naruto thought the man looked like one of Orchimaru's Curse Seal monsters on steroids

**"Percy**, Naruto get Grover out of the car," **Sally ordered, her voice deadly serious. "Get out of the car!"**

Naruto threw himself against the passenger door and it shuddered. He tried again and the door burst open. "Come on," Naruto cried pulling a barely conscious Grover out of the car. Percy and Ms. Jackson were right behind him.

"This way, we need to get the to property line," Ms. Jackson cried as she led Percy and Naruto, who was carrying Grover, toward the tree line. "Percy, Naruto, get going. You need to get past that tree."

"What is that thing?" Percy asked.

"Why is he after Percy?" Naruto asked. "What are you not telling us? A massive looking man-pig thing is chasing after us and you won't less us why! I really hate being kept in the dark, so what if it's a secret, my entire life has been one secret after another."

"Mom, what is going on?" Percy asked.

"I promise I will tell you once you get across that line, you'll be safe there," Ms. Jackson pleaded. "Once you get to camp, you'll be safe."

"Camp?" Naruto and Percy asked.

"No time," Ms. Jackson said as the heavy footfalls of the Mr. Meaty trudged through the deluge toward them. "Go!"

With a roar, Mr. Meaty raced toward them, his speed belying the thing's size.

"Look out," Naruto shouted as the giant thing bore down upon them. **The monster was seven feet tall, easy, his arms and legs like something from the cover of **_**Muscle Man**_** magazines—bulging biceps and triceps and a bunch of other 'ceps, all stuffed like baseballs under vein-webbed skin. He wore no clothes except underwear—bright white Fruit of the Looms—which would've have been funny, except that the top half of his body was so scary. His neck was a mass of muscle and fur leading up to his enormous head, which had a snout as long as a man's arm, snotty nostrils with a gleaming brass ring, cruel black eyes, and horns—enormous black-and-white horns with points you just couldn't get from an electric sharpener. **

"No mom!" Percy shouted as the Minotaur sped forward and grabbed Ms. Jackson in one massive hand. It squeezed and Ms. Jackson disappeared into a burst of golden light.

"That's enough," Naruto roared. "**Kage Bunshin!**" he shouted. Three clones appeared around Naruto, all drawing kunai. They charged the Minotaur, trying to tackle the monster. However, the Minotaur just shrugged the clones' attack like it was nothing.

"Naruto! What the hell?" Percy shouted, forgetting for a moment about the fate of his mother. "How the hell did you do that?"

"I'll explain later, right now I've got to take this guy down hard," Naruto snapped. He held out his hand and concentrated. "I hope I haven't lost too much of a step," he muttered. Slowly a glowing blue ball of swirling energy appeared in Naruto's hand. Percy gaped at the sight of it. "Time to finish this," the blonde boy growled. He surged forward with a burst of speed that Percy had trouble tracking.

The Minotaur swung its arm at Naruto but Naruto ducked under the swipe and slammed the swirling ball of energy into its stomach, roaring out, "**Rasengan!**" for the world to hear. The Minotaur howled in pain and was thrown backward before slamming into a very large pine tree. Panting, Naruto leaned over to catch his breath. He hadn't had to use any jutsu, aside from the occasional Shadow Clone since he came to America but he didn't think that using a single **Rasengan** would take so much out of him.

"Holy hell Naruto," Percy exclaimed. "What was that?"

"Special ability of mine," Naruto said. "That should have finished him off."

Just then, the Minotaur gave a great grunt and staggered to its feet. Naruto and Percy watched in horror as the large swirling wound on its chest and stomach, slowly began to heal itself. The same thought ran through the boys' heads, '_How the hell is that thing still alive?_'

Just then, Naruto felt something fall into his kunai pouch. He reached down and pulled out two kunai but they were different then his regular ones. Naruto's eyes widened as he gazed upon two of his father's kunai, the ones used in conjunction with the fabled **Hiraishin no Jutsu**, except these three-pronged kunai were glowing bronze not regular steel. '_What in Kami's name, I've never seen bronze kunai!_' Naruto thought.

The Minotaur roared in anger at the sight of Naruto's bronze weapons. It launched itself toward Naruto with blinding speed and slammed into Naruto's chest, sending him flying backward into a tree that shattered under impact.

"Naruto!" Percy cried. "Hey meat bag, over here," he shouted, pulling off his jacket and waving it in front of him like a matador cape. His red jacket flapped wildly in the swirling wind. The Minotaur's eyes narrowed as they settled on Percy. With a bellow, it stormed toward Percy. The black-haired boy leapt clear of the charging monster with just inches to spare; his jacket didn't fare so well. It was speared by the Minotaur's horns and shredded the lightweight jacket to pieces. The Minotaur slammed to a stop as it crashed into a large pine tree at the edge of the clearing, its horns stuck deep into the bark of the trunk. With a roar, the Minotaur tore its head from the trunk; a sickening CRACK came with it. Percy looked on in shock as the Minotaur rounded on him, with only one horn. The other horn had broken off, stuck in the tree.

A groan reached Percy's ears from the other side of the clearing. It was Naruto. "Kuso, that was just like one of Tsunade-ama's punches," he moaned. Naruto shook the cobwebs from his head and struggled to his feet. "Man I'm out of shape if that's all it took to get me out of the fight," Naruto said. "Come on meathead, round two!"

Holding the two Hiraishin kunai in reverse grips, Naruto leapt onto the back of the Minotaur. The monster roared in surprise, anger and pain as Naruto slammed one of the kunai into its shoulder. The tri-pronged blade sliced through the thick muscles of the monster's shoulder easily. Reaching back, the Minotaur scrambled to grab Naruto. But the blonde boy leapt backward in a graceful backward somersault, landing on his feet ten feet from the monster. Naruto narrowed his eyes at the wound he had left. Blood wasn't leaking from it; no it was leaking golden dust, much like what Ms. Jackson had done when she was killed.

Percy knew that he had to find a weapon, Naruto had his glowing knives and the monster had his muscles and his horns. Wait, a horn that was it. When the Minotaur turned its attention on Naruto, Percy sprinted across the clearing to the tree that the Minotaur had slammed into. Climbing up the trunk, he grabbed the broken horn and wrenched it from the trunk.

"Percy!" Naruto shouted.

Percy turned around to see the Minotaur bearing down on him, arms outstretched to either side to make sure that Percy didn't get away. Percy froze as the image of his mother bursting into golden dust appeared before his eyes. That image was banished as a rush of white-hot anger filled his entire being. With an inarticulate cry of rage, Percy ducked under the Minotaur's reach and stabbed the broken horn into the monster's chest. The Minotaur bellow in rage and pain as the sharp point of the horn sunk deep into its chest and pierced its heart. The monster howled as it disintegrated into golden dust. Suddenly Percy felt all his strength leave him and he slumped to the ground, the Minotaur horn falling from his limp fingers.

"Percy!" Naruto cried as he rushed over to his fallen friend. Percy struggled to keep his head up but soon succumbed to blissful unconsciousness.

Naruto stabbed his kunai into the ground next to his friend and quickly checked him over for any injuries. Percy didn't seem to have any; the boy seemed to have just passed out from exhaustion. Naruto could relate, even though he had only met Ms. Jackson today, he still felt a connection to the woman. She was what Naruto believed that his own mother had been like; warm, kind and willing to lay down her life for her child. Rustling was heard coming from behind Naruto. Whirling around, Naruto saw two figures appear out of the shadows of the trees. One was a blonde-haired girl about Naruto's age with stormy gray eyes and wearing a weather-beaten orange T-shirt. The other figure had a familiar face but the body was nothing like Naruto had ever seen.

"Mr. Brunner!" Naruto exclaimed as his former Latin teacher cantered over to him, Percy and Grover. "What the hell!"

"Naruto!" the creature with Mr. Brunner's face exclaimed. "What are you doing here my boy?"

"Um I think my question deserves an answer first," Naruto said staring up at Mr. Brunner. "Why do you have a horse coming out of your butt?"

The blonde-haired girl growled at Naruto and was about to shout at him when Mr. Brunner raised a hand. "That's quite all right Annabeth, Naruto certainly has the right to ask. To answer your question Naruto, my name isn't truly Mr. Brunner, and as you can see I'm not confined to a wheelchair."

"I can see that, so who are you?"

"My name is Chiron and I'm a centaur," Chiron said.

"Oh ok," Naruto said. "I'm guessing that you work for that camp that Ms. Jackson was trying to get us too."

"Yes," Chiron said. "Annabeth, if you would gather a couple satyrs to bring Percy and Grover to the Big House while I speak with Naruto."

"Yes sir," the blonde-haired girl said.

"Don't worry about it, I can bring them," Naruto said. "**Kage Bunshin!**" Two clones of Naruto appeared and slung Percy and Grover over their shoulders. "Where too?" Naruto asked.

"How did you do that?" Annabeth screamed. Chiron was looking on with and incredulous expression though there was a twinkle in his eye.

"Shadow Clone jutsu, it's just something that people from where I come from can do with enough training," Naruto said. "Are we going or not?"

"Um Naruto, I don't know how to tell you this but I'm not sure if you can come with us," Chiron said. "You see, only certain people can enter camp, and we're not sure if you are one of us."

Naruto frowned. "I see, but you think that Percy is one of 'you', right?" he asked. Chiron nodded.

"I'm sorry my boy," the centaur said.

"Hey Boss, don't forget your kunai," one of the clones said.

Naruto knelt down and with a quick yank, pulled his two Hiraishin kunai from the soft ground. He was about to return them to his kunai pouch when Chiron stopped him.

"Naruto, where in the world did you get those weapons?" he asked.

"I got them from my jiji, he said they were my father's," Naruto said. "Why? I mean, they aren't like the ones I usually use; being all bronze and glowly but they hurt the Minotaur pretty well. And I don't have many things of my tou-san's."

"Naruto, who were your parents? And who was this jiji?" Chiron asked.

"My tou-san was Namikaze Minato and my kaa-san was Uzumaki Kushina," Naruto said. Chiron frowned, as he didn't recognize either of the names. "And my jiji said his name was Hermes, which is weird since I'm Japanese and he's got a Greek name."

Chiron and Annabeth froze at the name of Naruto's grandfather. Annabeth looked at Naruto then to Chiron, as if he held all the answers. But the centaur looked just as stunned as she did.

"Naruto maybe you should come with us," Chiron said. "Those knives you carry are made of Celestial Bronze, only someone with Olympian blood can hold them."

"What are you talking about?" Naruto asked.

"All your questions will be answered when we get to camp, now come along," Chiron said before turning back toward the forest. Naruto and Annabeth walked after the centaur, Naruto's two clones carrying Percy and Grover were following them.

"Can I help you with something?" Naruto asked as he caught Annabeth starring at him for the tenth time in five minutes.

"Who are you? How did you make those copies? Are you a son of Hecate?" she fired off rapidly.

"Easy there," Naruto said, waving his hands in front of him. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki, those _clones_ I made are part of my powers per se, and I have no idea who this Hecate is or was."

"Powers?" Annabeth asked.

"From where I come from, some people have the ability to wield chakra," Naruto explained. "It's an energy form that surrounds us, penetrates us and binds us all together. Now with the right training, I can create solid copies or _clones_ of myself and the best part is that anything they learn gets transferred back to me when they dispel."

"Chakra? I've never heard of it. Chiron?" Annabeth asked, looking up at the centaur.

"Neither have I," Chiron said.

"Hey I just remembered why was the Minotaur chasing after Percy? Better question is how was that thing even alive or real? I thought it was just a myth like…centaurs were…" Naruto trailed off.

Chiron chuckled. "It's ok Naruto my boy, I understand. You've been thrust into a brand new world, one that goes against much of what you think of as real."

"This wouldn't be the first time," Naruto muttered.

"You see, the Greek gods that I taught you and Percy of during class are real," Chiron said. "They watch over the world in secret, control the forces of nature and human endeavors. Whether you believe in them or not, they are still there."

Naruto just shrugged. "Ok," he said. "So the Greek myths that we learned about are real, then why doesn't anyone know about them? I mean, it should be pretty obvious to see a giant half-bull, half-man walking around Midtown, right?"

"The Mist clouds the vision of mortals," Chiron said. "It is a magical force that shrouds this world from the world of mortals, though some have been given the gift to see through it."

"Like Ms. Jackson," Naruto said. "That's why she could see Mr. Meatbag."

"Correct, Ms. Jackson was one of the few mortals given that gift," Chiron said. "Though some would hardly call it a gift." Naruto nodded. Seeing monsters right out of ancient myth would put a damper on any day especially if you were the only one who could see them. The group reached the bottom of a hill with a massive pine tree at the summit.

"Well this is it," Chiron said. "The boundary of camp, now we will see if you can continue with us or…"

"Right then," Naruto said. "So is there some sort of secret path that I have to take to come across or what?"

Chiron chuckled, Annabeth looked ready to spit fire. "This isn't a joking matter!" she snapped. "You say that you have this unknown power and that your grandfather's name was Hermes, but Chiron said that you weren't a demi-god, a half-blood, so what are you?"

Naruto frowned and then vanished from sight. Annabeth nearly jumped out of her shoes when she heard a soft voice whisper behind her, and she felt the cold sting of Celestial Bronze against her neck. "I'm a ninja, believe it," Naruto whispered. He removed the kunai from Annabeth's neck and walked back in front of her, having to stifle a chuckle at her stunned and slightly scared face.

"Can we get this over with?" Naruto asked. "It's been a long night."

"Of course Naruto," Chiron said. "All you have to do is walk across the property line. The magic will either accept you as having godly-blood in your veins or it will prevent you from entering."

Naruto nodded. "What happens if I can't get across?" he asked.

Chiron frowned. "We'll come to that if it happens," he said. Naruto rolled his eyes at the obvious teacher answer. He took a deep breath and took the plunge.

**A/N: Well, I'm finally done with college. Just got back from school and decided a great way to kick off my freedom was to post a new chapter. Hope you like it, this chapter length should be what they all will be like, more or less. Please leave me reviews on any ideas you have to improve the story.** **Enjoy,**

**S.R.W.M.O**


	4. Camp Half-What?

**Disclaimer: The characters of _Naruto _and _Percy Jackson_ are NOT mine! I'm just having some fun with them. **

"So then what happens if I'm not able to cross this barrier?" Naruto asked.

"I'm afraid that if you are not able to cross the border, you'll have to leave or find a way to survive in the area," Chiron said. "Monsters will always be drawn to this area because of the amount of demi-gods. The chances of you surviving around here for very long aren't very high."

"That's the story of my life," Naruto muttered. "Might as well get this over with." He took a deep breath and took a step forward. There weren't any fireworks, explosions, lighting strikes or blinding lights. "Is that it?"

Chiron blinked and then smiled. "Well that answers that question, it seems that Mr. Uzumaki is in fact a demi-god but who exactly are you Naruto Uzumaki?" he said. Turning to Annabeth, he said, "Come along you two, we need to get Percy and Grover to the infirmary. And after that, you Mr. Uzumaki, you and I need to discuss some things."

"Yes sir," Annabeth said. "But I'll need some help taking these two to the infirmary."

"No problem," Naruto said. "**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!**" A second Naruto appeared out of thin air and picked Percy up in a fireman's carry.

"How is that possible? Is that magic?" Annabeth cried.

"No, I already told you," Naruto snapped. "It's just something that people from where I come from can do. Now my clone will follow you to the infirmary."

"Extraordinary," Chiron commented. "Well Annabeth, off you go. Naruto this way I believe our discussion is best made in the Big House."

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Light streamed through the closed eyelids of one Percy Jackson. As consciousness flooded his awareness, Percy became aware of his throbbing shoulder, stinging arm and pounding head.

"Ah!" he groaned as Percy opened his eyes. Light stabbed deep into his eyes, causing his aching head to throb even more painfully.

"So you are finally awake?" a vaguely familiar voice snapped from his bedside. Rolling onto his side, Percy saw the blonde haired girl from last night.

"Who are you? Where am I? What happened?" Percy asked. The blonde girl frowned.

"In order: Annabeth, you are in the infirmary at Camp Half-Blood and you are in here recovering from last night," Annabeth said stiffly. Percy's brow furrowed. Flashes of memory floated in front of his eyes.

"Where's Naruto, Grover…my mom?" Percy asked.

"Grover was discharged earlier today," Annabeth said. "Naruto, that weird blonde kid, he's around here somewhere. And your mother…I'm sorry but she was killed."

Percy's face fell as his eyes stung but he refused to cry as he felt white-hot rage build up inside him. A glass of water on the bedside table exploded into dozens of shards as the water inside it boiled away. Both Annabeth and Percy looked at the table in shock.

"What did you do?" Annabeth accused.

"I don't know," Percy said. But he could tell that Annabeth didn't believe him.

"Come on, Chiron told me to give you a tour before meeting him at the Big House," Annabeth said. "Now get up."

Percy narrowed his eyes at the blonde girl but struggled to his feet. His vision spun as Percy got to his feet. Annabeth noticed and ducked under his arm, keeping him upright.

"Thanks," Percy said as he got his feet under him.

"Whatever," Annabeth said, quickly getting out from under Percy's arm. "Follow me," she ordered making her way out of the infirmary. Percy followed slowly behind her. He had to raise an arm to block the sun's rays as he exited the tent. "Come on Jackson, hurry up."

Percy growled under his breath as he struggled after the annoying blonde.

"Percy!" a voice called out. Slowly turning around, Percy saw a familiar face racing toward him faster than he had ever seen him run before. It was Grover.

"Grover!" Percy exclaimed, grinning at seeing a friendly face. "What are you doing here? And what's with you legs?" Percy gaped looking down at the furry appendages sticking out from under Grover's shirt.

Grover blinked. "Oh right you probably don't remember, with the crash and everything last night," Grover said. "I'm a satyr, you know half-goat, half-man."

"Ok then," Percy said sounding very confused. "Where exactly are we?"

"Camp Half-Blood," Annabeth answered. She had walked back over to Percy and Grover when she saw that Percy wasn't following her, and apparently she didn't like it judging from the frown marring her face. "Now come on, I told Chiron that I would give you and that weird blonde kid a tour before we went to the Big House."

"Weird blonde kid…wait you mean Naruto? He's here too," Percy asked. "Where is he?"

"Yeah Naruto," Annabeth said, stumbling slightly over Naruto's name. "He's down at the arena been there since sun-up. This way."

The trio made their way down the gently sloping hill, following the sounds of clanging metal and metal hitting wood. Percy could barely believe his eyes as he saw Naruto, shirtless, standing at one end of an old Roman or Greek looking amphitheater throwing what looked like knives and pointy metal things at various wooden posts that looked like people in armor. Each throw landed either deep into the armor of the dummies or between the gaps of the armor, each sinking deeply into the wooden dummies. Percy looked over at Grover and Annabeth who were flanking him; Grover was slack-jawed at Naruto's display while Annabeth was staring at Naruto, with a slight blush dusting her cheeks.

"Where did you learn how to do that?" Annabeth demanded as she, Percy and Grover reached the arena floor. "And would you put a shirt on?" she added with a growing blush.

"Why does it bother you?" Naruto asked as he retrieved his weaponry from the dummies.

"No! Of course not!" Annabeth cried, though her blush gave her away. "And you didn't answer my question, where did you learn how do throw like that?"

"Training and a lot of it," Naruto said shortly. This answer didn't sit well with Annabeth, Percy could tell.

"Where did you train? You've never been to Camp Half-Blood," Annabeth snapped. "I would know."

"I don't care what you think," Naruto growled. This girl was really getting on his nerves. "I gave you my answer, now deal with it, unless you think you can make me give you another one."

Annabeth growled back at Naruto. "Fine then, let's what you've got Fishcake," she snapped.

Suddenly Naruto's entire countenance changed; it went from relaxed and loose to tight, alert and ready. His weight shifted from being back on his heels to the balls of his feet and Percy could see that he was gearing up for a fight. Annabeth drew her own weapon, a glowing bronze dagger. Naruto drew his own weapon; the two three-pronged glowing knives that Percy had seen Naruto use at the museum.

Annabeth stood roughly twenty feet from Naruto, waiting for the blonde boy to make the first move. And she wasn't disappointed as Naruto rocketed forward at speeds that Annabeth could barely track. On instinct, she raised her dagger in time to block Naruto's strike. She then sidestepped Naruto's other dagger strike and leapt backward to gain space. Naruto kept charging, tossing one of his knives at Annabeth, the girl ducked under the thrown projectile and charged at Naruto thinking that she could overwhelm him with her dagger since he only had one.

Naruto hid a grin as Annabeth bared down on him; he reached into his kunai pouch and pulled out several shuriken and threw them at Annabeth forcing the girl to leap sideways to avoid them. Just as her feet landed, Naruto was upon her. Annabeth didn't have any time to think as he ducked, dodged and dove away from Naruto's strikes.

"How are you doing this?" Annabeth cried as she blocked another strike with the flat of her blade. "You aren't a demi-god, your parents are mortal! You shouldn't be able to do this."

"My parents are DEAD!" Naruto roared. "I'm an orphan you conceited bitch! So what if I'm not a so-called demi-god. You're just mad that I'm beating you, well get it through your thick skull that you aren't the best. There will be always someone better than you."

Annabeth growled as she charged recklessly toward Naruto, crying out in rage. Naruto easily ducked under the strike and grabbed Annabeth's outstretched arm and wrenched it backward. Annabeth cried out in pain as she dropped her knife and Naruto kicked it aside. Annabeth froze as she felt Naruto's blade at her throat.

"Have I shown you that I'm better than you?" Naruto whispered. "You might have been training with that blade for a couple of years now but I've been training nearly all my life. I've had to fight for everyday of my life just to survive."

"If you aren't a demi-god, then how were you able to pass through the barrier around Camp?" Grover asked. "I mean, only demi-gods or some select mortals are able to cross the barrier and you certainly don't smell like a mortal."

"I don't know why you all care who my parents were or what they were," Naruto said. "I was able to come to this Camp, so that should be the end of it. I'm sure you all have secrets or things that you don't want others to know. All I'm going to say is that I'm not from around here and let's leave it at that."

"What's going on here?" a voice barked out. It was Chiron. "Annabeth, I expected better of you. Naruto is entitled to keep his secrets his own, just as anyone else. All you should be concerned about is Naruto is here now and leave it at that."

Annabeth flushed in embarrassment at the dressing down from the centaur. Naruto holstered his weapons and walked over to the arena stands and pulled on his T-shirt.

"Come along Percy, Naruto, I have someone I want you to meet," Chiron said. "Grover, Annabeth you should attend as well."

The quartet followed Chiron up from the arena to a large farmhouse painted a light blue; a covered porch ran along the entire front and rear of the house. At the top of the four-story farmhouse, there was a weather vane in the shape of a lighting bolt. The highest window of the farmhouse, a green curtain fluttered and Naruto thought he saw a shadow cross the window. Chiron led the four 'children' up the front steps of the farmhouse and inside. In the front room, a slightly overweight man wearing a bright purple leopard-spotted T-shirt and blood shot eyes.

"Hello Mr. D, I have brought our two new campers," Chiron said as he settled down next to the table where Naruto saw a shogi board. Looking up at the man, Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Ah yes," Mr. D grumbled looking up from the board. "So you two are the new brats that I have to look over, are you?"

Naruto growled in the back of his throat. Percy narrowed his eyes at the man who somewhat reminded him of his stepfather.

"So what is this place?" Naruto asked. "Grover and Annabeth-ama said it was called Camp Half-Blood, what does that mean?"

Mr. D looked at Chiron before the centaur launched into a long winded discussion about how the mythological Greek Gods were in fact alive and watching over the world. Mr. D was reveled to be the god Dionysus and that each of the campers were the children of one of the Olympian Gods.

"What about me?" Naruto asked. "My parents weren't any God, my jiji's name is Hermes, does that mean he's the Hermes, the god of messengers, thieves and tricksters?"

Mr. D gave Naruto a piercing look; the blond could see a purple fire alit behind the bloodshot eyes of the camp director. "It seems so," Mr. D said. "You are the grandson of Hermes." Percy, Annabeth and Grover gaped at Naruto. "However, what exactly are we supposed to do with you Mr. Uzumaki, our resident world hopper?"

"WHAT!" Percy, Grover and Annabeth shouted. Naruto glared at Mr. D.

"I told you that I wasn't from around here," Naruto said not looking at the others, instead just glaring at Mr. D. "Hermes-jiji brought me from my world to this one just before I was about to be killed by the temes of my former home."

"Why were you about to be killed?" Annabeth asked. Naruto leveled her with a hard glare that sent shivers up and down her spine.

"That is something I don't care to answer," Naruto said.

"Now then, the question still stands," Mr. D said. "You aren't a demi-god in the normal sense. You have more godly blood than just the grandson of one of the Olympians. No, there is more to you Uzumaki Naruto, then meets the eye."

"What about me?" Percy asked. "My dad is dead, isn't he?"

"No Percy," Chiron said. "Your father is definitely not dead."

"Then where has he been all my life," Percy demanded. "Did he just abandon me and my mom?" he asked, his eyes filling with tears that refused to fall.

"Percy, I think what they're getting at is that your dad is one of the Gods," Naruto said. "Am I right?"

Chiron nodded. "Yes Naruto, you are right," he said. "Percy, your father is one of the Olympian Gods and because of the ancient laws, you were to be raised by your mortal parent."

"So who is my father?" Percy asked.

"We don't know," Chiron said, though Naruto could tell that he suspected something. "You will have to wait until he claims you."

"What does that mean?" Naruto asked.

"You will receive a sign from your father that will tell us who your father is," Chiron said. Percy turned to Mr. D.

"You're not my father, right?" he asked. Mr. D gave Percy a glare.

"No I am not," the director said.

"Now Annabeth, why don't you and Grover take Percy and Naruto down to Cabin 11 for now?" Chiron said.

"Yes Chiron," Annabeth said. "Come on you two," she ordered. Naruto and Percy glared at the blonde girl but after a pleading look from Grover they followed.

"You know you're not that likable of a person," Naruto told Annabeth as the group walked out of the farmhouse. "Maybe if you got the giant stick out of your ass, you wouldn't be so stuck up."

"WHAT!" Annabeth shouted. "How dare…"

"How dare what?" Naruto challenged. "You've been on our case ever since we got here. In case you didn't realize, Percy's mom was killed by a giant monster and we all nearly died, so excuse us for not being very talkative!" Annabeth's mouth flapped wildly, no one had spoken to her like that before. "I understand that you've probably had a rough life being the daughter of some God or what not but that doesn't give you a reason to demand answers from us."

"What do we have here?" a gruff voice barked out as Naruto and the others made their way past the arena. The speaker was a very muscular brown haired girl; well from what hair Naruto could see was brown. The girl had a tight military style haircut, and was surrounded by similar looking kids. They all had the same military style haircuts, large muscles and were carrying swords on their belts. The ringleader had a spear strapped to her back.

"What do you want Clarisse?" Annabeth growled. Naruto instantly noted that the other kids had taken up flanking positions around Clarisse.

"Nothing you worry about wise girl," Clarisse said with a wicked grin. "Just wanting to meet the new meat, heard that these two killed the Minotaur, though they don't look like much."

"What does that mean?" Percy snapped.

Clarisse looked Percy over, and from her scoff afterwards, Naruto could tell that Percy came up lacking in her opinion. "There's no way a wuss like you could beat the Minotaur, but since you are new to Camp, my friends and I are going to show you around."

"Clarisse don't," Annabeth said. "Chiron told me that I was to take them to Cabin 11."

"Oh so these two are headed for the Hermes cabin, typical," Clarisse scoffed. "And rumors were flying around here that they were a child of the Big Three, please."

"Big Three?" Percy asked.

"The three major gods, Zeus, Poseidon and Hades," Grover answered. "They are typically the most powerful of the demi-gods. However, they took a vow not to have anymore children after their kids started World War II."

"Seriously!" Percy exclaimed.

"Yes," Grover said. "But a couple years ago, Zeus fell off the wagon and had a kid with a mortal."

"That's enough Grover," Annabeth snapped. Naruto knew from her tone that she knew more than she was letting on.

"So you and the goon squad are here to try and intimidate us," Naruto asked looking over the kids.

"What are you doing?" Grover yelped. "They're all from Cabin 5, the Ares cabin."

"So they're kids of the war god?" Naruto asked. When he got nods from Annabeth and Grover, he grinned. "Good, then hopefully they'll be more of a workout than Annabeth there."

Annabeth growled; her defeat at Naruto's hands still rankled her.

"You think you can take on children of Ares?" Clarisse asked in shock.

"I don't think I can, I know I can," Naruto growled. "You don't look like you could last a week where I come from. An fresh Academy graduate could probably take anyone here."

Clarisse growled. "Why you! That's it, get the runt!" she ordered. But before anyone could move, Naruto was behind Clarisse with a blade to her throat.

"You were saying?" Naruto growled. "Don't even think about it," he added, glancing over his shoulder at the other Ares cabin members. A **Kage Bunshin** had appeared behind each of the kids and had kunai at their throats.

"How the hell did you…?" Clarisse exclaimed. "And how did you make copies of yourself?"

"It's a special talent that people possess where I come from," Naruto said. "Now leave us alone unless you want to see what else I can do?"

Clarisse growled but nodded, as much as she could with Naruto's kunai at her throat. Her cabin mates took their hands off their swords and raised them. Naruto sent and mental command to his clones and had them dispelled. He withdrew his kunai from the girl's throat and stepped around her. "Now why don't you kiddies run along and play before I get serious," Naruto growled without looking back. "And if you even think about going for that spear on your back, you'll have a new mouth a few inches lower than the one you have now."

Clarisse's arm froze as it inched toward her spear. She threw Naruto a hard glare, though there was a tinge of respect in it.

"That wasn't a very smart move, getting on Clarisse's bad side," Annabeth said as the group left the arena. "Ares is the god of War for a reason, and his children are very strong warriors for a reason."

"Don't worry about it," Naruto said. "They don't scare me, I've faced much worse than a bunch of kids who think they're something because of who their parents are."

"Um we're here," Grover said meekly as the group reached a weather-beaten cabin with another group of kids spilling out of its red door.

Annabeth spun away from Naruto and walked up to the door of the cabin, the kids milling around the door stepped aside to allow Annabeth inside. "Luke!" she cried out.

A moment later Annabeth stepped back out of the cabin followed by a tall blonde haired boy who looked a few years older than anyone else. The boy had a scar from his hairline down the left side of his face all the way to his chin.

"So these are the new kids?" the boy asked. Naruto inwardly frowned, getting a weird feeling from the teenager, a feeling similar to the one he got when he first met Kabuto.

"Yes Luke, meet Naruto Uzumaki and Percy Jackson," Annabeth said.

"So are they unclaimed or what?" Luke asked, looking over Naruto.

"Well Percy is," Annabeth said. "Naruto is a bit of a special case."

"What does that mean?" Luke asked.

"My jiji is Hermes, my parents were killed the day I was born," Naruto said.

"So wait, you aren't a demi-god," Luke exclaimed.

"Jiji means grandfather," Annabeth explained. "Naruto's grandfather is Hermes."

"So wait does that mean he's our uncle or something?" one of the Hermes cabin members asked. Several of the others chuckled.

"I don't think so," Naruto said. "But I'm guessing that you are the cabin jokester/prankster, am I right?" The boy blinked and nodded slowly. "Well, I should forewarn you then that trying to prank me would be a bad idea, where I came from I was considered quite a prankster myself."

The boy's face grew a grin that Naruto recognized quite easily. It was one that he had word whenever he was planning a prank of his own.

"Name's Connor Stoll," the boy said, holding out his hand.

Naruto looked right into Connor's eyes as he took the offered hand. "Naruto Uzumaki, I think we'll get along just fine," he said.

"All right Connor, why don't you round up the rest of the cabin, dinner should be starting any minute," Luke said eyeing Naruto with a guarded expression. Just then a loud horn sounded across the camp. "That's the horn for dinner. Cabin 11, fall in!"

Roughly twenty kids, age ranging from 11 to 16 came jogging out of the cabin and fell into line behind Luke.

"Come on Naruto, Percy, follow us," Luke said. Naruto and Percy went to the end of the line since they were the newest members of the cabin. Annabeth walked next to Luke, sneaking looks at the older boy like a puppy. Luke led them to a wide-open amphitheater with roughly a dozen long tables surrounding an open fire pit. Beautiful looking women, dryads and nymphs Luke said, brought about platters of food, nearly anything that anyone could ask for was provided. After sacrificing some of their meal to the Gods by throwing it into the open fire, the Camp settled down to eat.

Luke caught Naruto looking at his plate with an odd expression. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"These plates are magic right?" Luke nodded. "So that means I can ask for anything to eat, even if its not from around here?"

"As long as its food, it should appear," Luke said.

A broad grin came to Naruto's face. "Ichiraku's miso ramen!" he said clearly. A minute later, a steaming bowl of ramen appeared in front of Naruto. "Yatta!" he cried. In the blink of an eye, Naruto was slurping up the ramen like it was his last meal. Within five minutes, eight more bowls had appeared and been emptied. Luke could barely believe his eyes at the spectacle next to him. After dinner was finished, Naruto had demolished almost thirty bowls of ramen; Chiron rose from the head table alongside Mr. D and Grover and several other satyrs.

"Now then, before we go to our campfire I have some announcements to make," Chiron said. "As you all might be aware of, we have two new faces joining us tonight. Naruto Uzumaki and Percy Jackson have found their way here to Camp; please extend to them a most gracious welcome. Also remember we shall be having Capture the Flag Friday night; I believe Ares cabin has the laurels as of right now. Now then off you go."

The campfire was very boisterous as many songs were sung and smores were passed around. When the fire finally died away, Luke led Naruto and Percy back to Cabin 11, however Naruto saw that there was no space inside the cabin so he walked back outside and pulled a scroll from his kunai pouch.

"What are you doing?" Luke asked as he followed Naruto outside.

"There isn't enough room in there," Naruto said. "So I'm setting up camp out here."

"Are you sure?"

Naruto nodded. He unsealed the scroll and channeled some chakra into it. With a puff of smoke a tent and an orange sleeping bag appeared.

"How did you do that?" Luke shouted.

"Something I learned how to do from where I came from," Naruto replied. "As you can see, I'm all squared away so you can go back to the others."

"All right," Luke said, though Naruto thought he could detect an undercurrent of anger at being dismissed so easily in the counselor's voice. "If you need anything, don't hesitate to come and get me."

"Will do," Naruto said before watching Luke go back into the cabin and then he settled into his sleeping bag.

**A/N: Well there you go, the latest chapter of _Lighting Trickster_, we finally reached Camp Half-Blood and met some of the other campers. In regards to my description of Annabeth and Luke, well this is where I'm going to be changing things. Annabeth, in _Lighting Thief, _reminded me of Sakura and Hermione a bit, someone who thought they always knew best as well as having a crush on the darker character. So there you go, enjoy. Please review, give me some ideas on who to pair Naruto with, still haven't figured it out if I'm going to pair him with anyone.**

**S.R.W.M.O**


End file.
